


The path to the Forest

by Favaar



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Frozen Storybrooke, Multi, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Unrequited Love, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Favaar/pseuds/Favaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While everyone searches for Elsa, who's frozen over Storybrooke, Regina and Robin uneasily mend the rift between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The path to the Forest

The sound of snapping twigs resonates through the snow-covered trees. The frozen leaves on the forest floor cave under the heel of a stark black boot. Regina watches for movement within the wall of trees, listens for footfalls through the blanket of snow. Nothing. 

It's been a week since Elsa somehow stumbled into Storybrooke and brought the blizzard, leaving the town frozen over and covered in feet of snow. Regina, Hook, Robin, David and Emma all met and agreed on on thing; Finding Elsa was the first step to ending this bitter cold. 

Two hours earlier, they had all been standing in a circle in the middle of an empty Granny's Diner. Regina noticed that Hook's regular leather and plunging neckline had been replaced with a burgundy leather jacket and wool scarf. The wardrobe change was no doubt Emma's idea. It would almost be endearing, if the blond hadn't destroyed Regina's life. 

The pang in Regina's chest was quickly replaced with spite. She didn't used to mind the two. Not when she had Robin.  
But after Emma destroyed Regina's long-sought after happiness, she found the couple unbearable.  
Maybe it was because they where new, and young and there was a fire between them, whereas Regina was old in her ways and as bitter as winter. 

The queen shook herself and brought her attention back to the group, catching the green flash of Emma's eyes quickly looking away. Regina caught the guilt-ridden glance and fought the sneer twitching on her blackberry lips.  
In the end, David and Emma agreed to search the old mines. They pulled on their coats and step outside onto the street, with Hook following close behind, his scarf flying out behind him, messy and twisted. 

Regina knew that Emma would catch him and fix his scarf, and laugh while doing it. "You'll get the hang of it" she'll assure him, of the twisted accessory and just life in general.  
It makes the queen seethe, even as her heart aches. She doesn't turn to look at Robin, who's pulling on his own brown, tattered scarf. Regina remembers teaching him how to loop and tie it right, smiling as his thick fingers fumbled with the cloth. 

In the end, Regina had agreed to search the Eastern expanse of the forest, while Robin and the merry men took the West side. Marian, along with Roland, had stayed at Snow's, waiting for the group to return. 

 

So far, Regina had encountered nothing but snow and trees. There was silence throughout the forest. Except the echo of a twig cracking behind her. She turned, hands smoldering with defensive flame.  
Robin threw up his hands. Regina sighed and the fire flickered out. 

"Don't sneak up on me" she snaps, like the twig beneath his boot.  
"You should've known it was me"

She softens, only barely. In the middle of a frozen forest, carrying an icy heart, Regina can only soften so much. These days, she's done more hardening than she cares to admit.  
She hardens, as Marian rushes to Robin, kissing Roland as he cries "Mama!".  
Hardens, as Robin, his eyes glistening, wraps his arms around his wife and son, making a shield that blocks Regina out.  
Becomes harsher, as she sees the family leaving together, and Henry leaving with Emma, Charming and Snow, who cradles Neal.

"Regina" Robin's voice beseeches her to turn around. She shakes her head and can't help the brittle grin, because of course it had to turn out like this. OF COURSE, right when she thinks she's found it, it'll flit away again. 

"Anything in the West side?" She calls over her shoulder and walks purposefully over the roots and bracken, knowing Robin is struggling to catch up with her.  
"The men are still searching, but I don't think they've found anything yet" he huffs out a white puff of air. 

Regina wants to put her time to good use, really. She asks herself where Elsa is most likely to flee to, plans out a mental map of the forest, which shouldn't be difficult, considering she created it. But it's just so damn hard to think with HIM trudging behind her, yards behind and yet miles away. 

"Any particular reason you abandoned your search party?" she huffs as she comes up on a small hill.  
He chuckles and she spins around to stare down at him from the elevated ground.  
"Regina" Robin chides "You know why I came".

She barks out a sharp laugh and stares at him with fiery brown eyes.  
"Now this, I don't believe. You, of All people. You wouldn't choose me over your wife, Robin, I KNOW you wouldn't"

His green eyes falter and stare to the snow on the ground.  
"Regina, I... Marian is my wife, and I will always love her, but... I thought..."  
"You thought" She echoes quietly, before turning back to the forest "And so did I" 

 

She bears his presence until they come upon the old well. 

"The town line isn't far from here" she warns, and he doesn't have to ask how far it is or how exactly she knows. He trusts her.  
"We may be looking in the wrong place entirely" Robin groans and leans on the well and pulls out a small flask. Regina looks away as he takes a long pull and hisses. 

They trudge back in silence, stopping at every noise in the bushes. A light sprinkle of snow begins to fall, and it sticks to Regina's dark hair and jacket.  
"Great" She groans. It's been snowing on and off for weeks. A fresh blanket would fill in any tracks Elsa made through the forest.


End file.
